Without You
by Le Chant
Summary: A SpikexFaye pairing. Faye didn't really understand what happened to her the night Spike left. Not until he showed up once more in her life. And much more alive than ever. Will she live on without him? Or will he not live without her? Read & Review, Pleas
1. Prologue What Happened?

Without You..  
  
  
  
° ° Dedicated to my first and only actual love.. ° °  
  
  
  
  
  
-Prologue-  
  
"His Name Is Not To Be Said In The Tongue's Outward Expression; ..But To Be Said In The Hearts' Silent Inward Confession."  
  
  
  
  
  
Faye let herself slowly slide down the cold wall and onto the floor. She sat there bemused of herself; staring ahead as if nothing had happened. But something did happen. To obvious. To noticable. Just not to Faye.  
  
She brought her right hand to her face, and it also brought along her old; rustic gun. "Stupid things..", she mumbled. She then quickly dropped the gun as if the touch would melt or poison her porcelain skin. Faye self-consciously wiped away the tears that were clouding her vision.  
  
"Where did those come from?" she spoke to no one in particular. Then one something popped into her mind. She shut her eyes tightly. Spike. No matter how hard she tried the tears still found a way to escape. "Why?..Why?", she mumbled over and over again.  
  
Faye brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly close to her. She began to cry harder. Stop this nonsense, she begged to herself. I rid of those worthless emotions long ago, she thought. Yet she tears still flowed. And yet she still felt lonely as ever.  
  
Many seconds passed; then minutes, then finally hours and Faye was still lost in oblivion. "So this is how it's going to be huh?", Faye finally spoke. I'm going to feel like this forever.. until, she thought.  
  
Suddenly her eyes grew wide. "Do.. I.. love?", She shook her head furiously. No.. Never. She had made a promise long ago, and she didn't intend to break it just yet. "No, I'll see that green-black mop of hair and pressure him to get it permed. Or complain about the shower..Or..or..", she spoke out loud. She tucked her head in her knees and cried.  
  
Jet caught a glimpse of the torn Faye. He shook his head. "Knew this was all wrong from the start", he muttered. He then left to do some solitary thinking of this own.  
  
  
  
° ° Halo, the author here. The Prologue is short yes, but the chapters won't be..hopefully. *cough,cough* Anyways. You know the last episode? Well.. this occurs right after Faye and Spike yell at each other on the bebop. Then he leaves to get himself and Julia killed. Remember? o0;; ..Well this is the minute after Spike leaves. Okie? Oh and.. in the next chapter, The way Spike and Faye FIRST meet will NOT, be based on the show. It will be by my own standards and writing ways ^^;; kays? So please review.. please.  
  
  
  
° ° DarkMistressAngel. 


	2. Chapter One The Dreary Night

Without You...  
  
"Do Not Be Fooled By Love, It Can Deceive Even The Wisest Of Men."  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - The Dreary Night  
  
.A Year Later.  
  
  
  
Another small bomb exploded at the Big Five Bar and Club. The place was huge enough to hide. For awhile.  
  
Faye was 'working' there undercover, as a waitress. She heard a big time bounty head liked this gloomy bar. So she came to get her money's worth. But she didn't know of the other who wanted it as well.  
  
She stood in front of the bar table observing the scene. "Damn.." Faye cursed. "I forgot my gun." Suddenly a gun went off and the bullet flew right beside her, blowing the wine bar in pieces.  
  
Suddenly a man came flying past her and caught her hand taking her with her. "What? Hey! Let go!", Faye yelled. The man took a quick turn around the counter taking Faye with her roughly. The man crouched down behind the counter to avoid from getting hit by incoming bullets.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? I was perfectly fine!", Faye yelled to be over heard the gun going off around them. The man turned around to look at her, he work what looked like a casual dark blue suit that complimented his green-black hair.  
  
"So could've been killed." The man told her. Faye looked at him oddly. "Why would you care anyways!? Who the hell are you?" The man smirked, "Spike.. nice to meet you. Faye."  
  
Faye gaped at him, "How did you know my name?" Spike shrugged. "Well like I said Before, you could've been killed standing there to be noticed by all gunmen. They Are ruthless. Kill anyone in there path. Kids, women, doesn't matter to them." He shook his head sadly.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?", a loud booming voice yelled. "We don't know, sir. He sort of just disappeared while we where shooting. Could be dead.", replied a young gunman. "Well find him!," the loud voice commanded.  
  
Faye listened intently. Her eyes suddenly went wide. "Gethro Kin", she spoke softly. Spike looked at her with an odd expression. "How do you know that was him."  
  
"I'd recognize his voice anywhere", Faye responded. Spike smirked, "So they  
  
weren't wrong about you after all."  
  
Faye fumed, "Hey! What's the big idea! And what the hell is that suppose to mean!?" Spiked laughed. "Nothing at all."  
  
"Check everywhere! Behind the bar, in counters, who knows!", someone else commanded.  
  
Spike handed her a gun, "Here take this. There gonna check behind here. So I'm Going to cause a distraction. Any guy comes around, blow their heads off okay? I don't expect much for you but hey, who knows."  
  
Faye nodded for a minute then shook her head, "No I'm coming with you." Spike's eye flashed a second, "No you stay here." His facial expression was A very stern one.  
  
Faye sighed then brought her hand to her head in a salute, "Yes sir!" Spike started to crawl away crouching low to avoid the broken and destroyed things.  
  
He stopped to turn around and look a Faye for a brief moment, his eyes begging her to stay. Then stood and ran off.  
  
He ran as fast as his feet would allow him. He dodged every noticeable bucket in his path. "Just like water", he told himself and smiled. He finally reached a fallen pillar beam and took cover behind it.  
  
Spike reloaded his gun. "Man, there are a lot of guys. More than I had expected."  
  
Suddenly Spike heard a single gun go off running the rounds away and hearing the men's cries follow it. "Huh?", Spike asked in confusion. He poked his head out of of the pillar and saw a single woman standing on top of the bar counters blowing the smoke away from her gun.  
  
She caught his gaze and smiled proudly. "Your not the only one who knows how to use a gun you know?" Spike slowly stood up. "Impressive", he replied with an amused smile.  
  
Then suddenly a man in a shadowed corner chuckled. Spike and Faye turned to the direction on the laugh. But it was too late. The gun went off. And Spike went down.  
  
"Spike!", Faye cried! "Spike!" She jumped off the counter and ran to his side. But he was already dead.  
  
Faye suddenly woke up, her breathing finally slowed. "What the heck..?" She rubbed her temples, "What kind of a dream was that? That was the first time I ever met Spike, but.he didn't get killed!" Faye threw her head back into the comfort of her pillow and sighed in utter confusion. Then a thought came across her mind.  
  
"I wonder what's going at the Bebop. Poor Ed and Jet", she chuckled. "Maybe it's time I paid them a surprise visit."  
  
  
  
Halo again.. I hoped you enjoyed the story so far. Please, review and tell me what you think. You guys are after all meh inspiration. *wink, wink* ..o0;; .anyways. Gonna sleep some and write chapters.. eh! ..;;  
  
~ DarkMistressAngel / - Baka1 / - The Utter Boring and Despised, Useless.Chantey! 


	3. Chapter Two Once Again

Without You.  
  
"Years from now I'll look back and remember today as the day I met him. I'll look back and remember the exact moment my life began to include him. I will remember it forever" - - Cate Tiernan  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Once Again  
  
  
  
Faye stepped out of the steamy shower with a towel wrapped around her body and another in her hair. She looked at her reflection in the small mirror. Her dark raven hair was now shoulder length, and she had dumped the pounds of make-up. Of course, no women could go without a bit of polish here and there.  
  
Faye didn't notice she was just standing there, her eyes blank and lifeless until the door banged loudly and momentarily brought life into her eyes again.  
  
"Who is it? ..Sheesh", Faye called out.  
  
"It's me! Rent is over due! Pay up", an old womanly voice drawled through the door.  
  
Faye sighed, "Look, today I get paid and I'll send a check down to you tomorrow."  
  
The old woman muttered a, "Humph" and left, leaving her stomps to echo off the hollow walls.  
  
"Oh great..", Faye grumbled. At least one thing hadn't changed about her, she was still lazy and jobless, "Yep.definitely giving the Bebop a visit."  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
"What the hell.", Jet asked to himself.  
  
"What's wrong Jet", Ed asked as she peeled herself, literally, off of her now giant computer screens.  
  
Ed walked over to Jet and peered over his shoulder to see his original little computer.  
  
Her eyes grew wide when she saw what Ed was pointing to, "Is that?! .Oh! I better tell our guest about this!"  
  
With that ran away, flinging her arms up and down like a bird, "Whee!"  
  
Jet looked closer to Ed's new radar machine, he punched in a few digits and the machine gave a soft, "Vrroom", as it began to search.  
  
Jet sat back in his chair as he waited. Soon enough the machine let out a soft continuous beep. He clicked a button and the machine registered the incoming flying object as, 'The Redtail.'  
  
Jet smiled a bit, "What pleasure do we owe of this visit?", he said to no one.  
  
Jet then frowned a bit, "She's broke."  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
[Another Hour Later]  
  
Faye saw the doors of the Bebop open.  
  
"Huh? Guess I'm expected"  
  
She parked her ship in the garage, in her usual spot.  
  
Faye hopped out of the cockpit and looked around, "So far the same"  
  
She pressed a button and another set of doors opened.  
  
Ed popped down from the ceiling hanging to a bar with her legs, she waved her hands crazily, "Faye-faye!"  
  
"Ed! Your still here", she said somewhat surprised, yet also at the same time not.  
  
After all, Ed was the only one who could withstand Jet's scarce cooking.  
  
Ed jumped into Faye's arms in a bad attempt for a hug, "Ed glad Faye-faye is back!"  
  
Faye hugged the lanky girl awkwardly, "Yeah me too.."  
  
° ° Author here. Wow.. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was going through a rough period in my semi-pathetic life. Actually I think I'm still in one now. So that's the reason for making such a short chappie. Gomen, Gomen! But I'm trying as hard as I possibly can to update more often. Life is busy, especially with tons of school work. Thank you so much, for those of you who reviewed. It's because of you that I had the strength to continue. Thank you so much. Please review.  
  
° ° DarkMistressAngel 


	4. Chapter Three StarryEyed Suprise

Without You

"I'd rather die alone than never having to speak your name."

Chapter Three - Starry-Eyed Suprise

AN: I havn't updated this in YEARS, and for that I apologize. I hope my upcoming chapters can make up for the loss.

-

Faye sat down on the old, dusted, and dreary couch. She patted the seat next to her watching as the dust flew in the air like dancing sprites. Just as she removed her hand, Ein jumped onto the couch sitting joyously, begging for attention. "You're still here too, eh? Hrn..", she murmured to the Corgie and looked around the area. Dead silence she noted, _for once_. All except for the soft vibrations of the Bebop and an occasional beep and whir from Ed's computer, for once it was silent. By now Ein had gotten used to the inattentiveness Faye gave her and just simply lowered his head comfortably. She was just sitting here catching up with Jet and Ed when, before she even realized, everyone had gone off to bed. Jet was in his room, and Ed was sound asleep curled up into a little ball where it seemed Ein was supposed to sleep.

She rested her head on the back of the couch so that her head was forced to look up at the dark, bleak ceiling. Faye took in a long breath and slowly relaxed into the couch. "Everything the same. Same people. Same view. Same air. Same crap," she said to no one in particular. "But is shouldn't be.. everything's changed," she said at last after reconciling her thoughts. "God! What am I doing here?"

"That was my thoughts exactly," said a soft but deeper voice than her own.

Faye's eyes immediately popped open. She looked around frantically searching for something or anything - anyone in particular. "Oh. my. God. I must be hallucinating! I mean.. I am _here_. But still why am I - am I? - or was it my imagination! I mean! HE'S DE--"

The same voice from before chuckled. "You havn't changed one bit, Faye."

This time Faye stood quickly and up and turned around.

As if everything had been in slow motion, the room slowly turned as did her eyes and 'lo and behold stood the lanky and tall man that everyone had grown to love and frankly, miss. His arm seemed to be slung unprofessionally and was clinging to his stomach. His other arm seemed perfectly fine except for the fact that his hand seemed to be grasping the bar handle of the stairs so tightly that the white of his knuckles shone, and his body was leaning quite dependantly onto the guard-rail. But his hair. Yes his hair, was still frazzled and messy and best of all, that poofy black-green.

"If I didn't think that I was so damn stunning, I'd be alarmed that you're staring me with that fish-like, gaped expression. Close your mouth already," said Spike with humour glittering his eyes.

She quickly closed her mouth and shook her head, but still couldn't quite get the wide-eyed expression off of her face. "Is it really you? Oh my God, Spike! I mean, I-i thought, we thou-- E-everyone thought that you were d-d-dead!"

"On the contrary, I was about to rid myself of this horrible pain - until that is, I heard we had a special guest. And look who it was. Faye Valentine herself. Who mysteriously dissappeared from the Bebop and her position after the quite huge events that took place," he said, smirking all the while.

"What happened? Where did you go after? Why didn't you tell any of us that you were still alive," she said quite loudly taking a step.

"Shhhh.. First of all, I'd rather not talk about that now. We'll save it for a rainy, or asterioditic day. Secondly, don't wake up Ed! You know the trouble she'll stir up the moment she's awake. And third of all, help me by walking me to my room so that she can sleep without you yelling all over the place."

Faye blinked for a bit, nodded, and slowly walked up the steps. As she ascended the stairs she began to notice how tired Spike looked, and even with all the clothes he had on, she knew he was bruised and broken all over. Maybe especially, within. She grabbed the arm that was clutching the rail and softly placed it over shoulders.

Together they took a very slow trip into the long, frosty hallway towards the rooms. All the while Faye still couldn't believe what was happening in this exact moment. Spike grunted a bit while they slowly ventured but managed to keep his machismo. "Ditched the yellow attire did we now," he asked while his eyes roamed at her. Faye noticed and couldn't help to blush. _Damn him! _Since Spike had last seen her, Faye had disbanded her usual attire and went for something more versatile in terms of job-hunting, and her normally chin lengthed hair had now reached a bit past her shoulders cutting even. She was wearing a charcoal grey - and quite stylish - vest with painted fake gold button, no shirt under of course, and jeans that wrapped around her bottom and legs, making her look feminine without the less clothing - but still, kept the darned red sweater wrapped safely across her waist.

"Yeah, you could say that. I was tired of these old men trying to pick me up. So I went for something cheap, but something that will find me more jobs," she explained. "So, you're quitting the bounty hunting business," Spike inquired. "Yes and no. Yes, until a big hit comes around. Then I'm all in." Spike grinned, "Figured."

Finally at the end of the short conversation, together they had reached Spike's room. "Thanks Faye," he muttered, "it's uh, nice to see the whole gang around again. Like old times, hm?" "Yeah, definately. Just like.. old time," she replied stoically. Spike stepped inside his room, looking more tired than ever, but smiled. "Thanks again. You're room is still there you know. Same as you left it."

"How long have you been here, Spike? When did you come back," Faye asked. "Not long. Good night Faye," he replied, and with that the door slowly drew shut and so did the conversation.

_Night.., _she said to herself. Faye quickly walked back, almost robotically, to her room. As the door shut behind her, and the lights automatically came on, Spike was right. It _was_ exactly has she left it. A mess. Faye rummaged around the room and fell face first into bed. Her hand came up and punched the empty space next to her. Once again the sprites came out dancing from the linen. "Damn you Spike. One day you're here. The next you're not. Thats how it's always going to be isn't it," she yelled into her pillow.

A single line of tears slowly made its way down the pillow and seeped slowly down the linen.

- -

That's it for now! Sorry so short, but I'm having major writers block from not keeping up with this. AND it's 4:30 in the morning. Buuutt. it's the 23rd of December, so I hope everyone reading this has a great Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Chant as you can see, I changed my pen name!


End file.
